¿Celos? No me hagas reír
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de cualquier mujer que se le acerque cuando sé que él es incondicionalmente mío? - AVISO: YAOI - Zoro X Sanji, One Shot


Una vez entiendes que te has enrolado en la tripulación con el capitán más estúpidamente impulsivo y altruista, comienzas a aceptar (o a resignarte) ante determinadas situaciones. Es más, cuando desembarcas en una isla y lo primero que te encuentras es un poblado devastado, cuando escuchas lo sucedido a través del llanto de una mujer con ropa ajada y sucia, ya te haces a la idea de que Luffy va a actuar de alguna manera.

Resumiendo lo que he entendido de toda esta situación: gente aristócrata y adinerada en esta isla no solo abusa de su poder y asfixia a la población, sino que, además, en los últimos meses, se han sucedido multitud de desapariciones extrañas e inexplicables. Por triste que suene, no es algo que no hayamos visto ya con anterioridad. Y me veo en la obligación de añadir en este punto que yo estoy tan cabreado como puede estarlo mi capitán.

Incluso con todo esto, todavía no era capaz de entender por qué demonios me encontraba yo allí, vestido con frac y corbata, aunque el primero llevaba ya un buen rato colgando de mi brazo y la segunda tentándome a acabar en el mismo sitio. A mi alrededor, multitud de pomposas y estridentes personas bailaban al son de lo que a mí se me antojaban nanas para dormir. Y por si todo esto fuera poco ya, la visión de ese rubio idiota divirtiéndose y bailando con una chica diferente cada vez que se cruzaba en mi campo visual me irritaba.

Yo nunca quise acompañar al grupo de información y, creedme, luché hasta el último momento por pertenecer al de exploración. Al final, la argumentación de Nami fue suficientemente contundente como para hacerme renunciar: al ser un baile de etiqueta, lo correcto era colarse en parejas. Chopper, Brook y Franky rápidamente desentonarían, mientras que Luffy era poco fiable y Usopp iba a ser más útil en el exterior con sus disparos, trampas y artilugios, mucho más silenciosos y efectivos que mis espadas, en opinión de cierta arrogante pelirroja. Así que, por desgracia para mí, solo quedábamos dos hombres disponibles en la tripulación para tal tarea. Aunque indignante, considero un alivio que, antes de entrar en esta especie de palacio, Nami me dijera que podía quedarme quieto en la barra y ejercer como guardaespaldas. Al menos, no tendría que hacer cosas innecesarias.

Se me escapó un suspiro amargado mientras daba otro sorbo a mi bebida. Era un vino muy fino, pero al notar la acusadora mirada de los camareros cuando en mi media hora de permanencia en la fiesta fui a reclamar la quinta copa, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera del alcohol iba a poder disfrutar. Ahora, me limitaba a luchar por racionarlo.

Volé mi vista por la estancia. Gruñí al ver a Sanji con otra nueva mujer en sus brazos. Nunca reconoceré ante nadie que verle bailar con la gracilidad con la que lo llevaba haciendo toda la noche me resultaba envidiable. Sin embargo, me cuestionaba profundamente si la abierta diversión de la que estaba gozando esa noche le habría resultado útil a la hora de conseguir información, lo cual, por cierto y en teoría, era nuestro objetivo principal. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que ese idiota se había olvidado por completo de por qué estábamos allí.

\- Buenas noches.

Sin mutar mi expresión, me giré hacia mi inesperada interlocutora. Era una mujer bastante joven que lucía un escotado vestido azul. Me limité a mirarla mientras daba otro sorbo a mi copa.

\- Te he estado mirando desde hace un rato y no te has movido de aquí – seguí sin responder, lo que pareció indignarla un poco. – Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de invitarme a bailar.

\- No – podría haberme detenido un momento a pensar en una negativa más suave, pero sabía que iba a perder el tiempo y no me apetecía.

\- ¿Por qué? – tras varios segundos de estupefacción, acertó a hilar dos palabras seguidas. Sonreí con un poco de arrogancia.

\- Bailar no es lo mío.

\- Ah, ¿no? – desde luego, había conseguido enfadarla de verdad. Supongo que le herí el orgullo. – Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí, en una fiesta?

\- Perdona, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?

Ahora sí me costó disimular la sorpresa cuando sentí como Robin me cogía del brazo y pegaba sus pechos a mi cuerpo. La miré con curiosidad, pero ella se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Un poco, pero está bien.

\- Oh, me alegro entonces – enmascarándose con una sonrisa amigable y una mirada alegre, se giró hacia la mujer. – Te agradezco que le hayas hecho compañía en mi ausencia, espero que no te haya molestado.

\- No, para nada. Ha sido un placer. Si me disculpan – sentí su mirada como agujas en mi piel, pero me limité a encogerme de hombros. Su forma de caminar al irse me pareció excesivamente estirada y engreída, algo que me hizo mucha gracia.

\- Para una chica que al final se atreve a acercarse a ti e invitarte a bailar, vas y la espantas – Robin se distanció de mi todo lo que le permitió el hecho de mantener mi brazo agarrado.

\- Has sido tú la que la ha echado de aquí.

\- Por suerte llegué a tiempo, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le habrías dicho si no aparezco.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. Di otro sorbo a mi copa.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo?

\- Sí – bajó el tono de su voz. En vez de encarar la pista de baile, se giró para mirarme y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. Automáticamente, di un último vistazo a nuestro alrededor. – La situación en esta isla puede que sea algo más complicada de lo que pensábamos. He oído algo sobre distribución de contrabando y venta de esclavos, creo que en algún punto de las montañas. Y cabe la posibilidad de que la marina esté involucrada en esto.

\- Genial.

\- Nami ha conseguido información sobre una cámara de fuerte seguridad en algún sitio en esta mansión.

\- No me digas más, quiere saquearla – Robin sonrió, era suficiente respuesta. – Bueno, con suerte esta noche todavía será salvable.

\- Espero que no se le ocurra hacerlo, o tendremos que huir de la isla y estoy bastante segura de que Luffy ya se ha metido en algún problema.

\- ¿Te atreves a intentar razonar con ella?

\- Ya que tú no vas a bailar conmigo, creo que ese plan no está tan mal.

Resoplé y mostré una media sonrisa mientras veía a Robin alejarse. Nami estaba en una de las zonas de relax del salón, sentada cómodamente en un sillón mientras varios hombres la agasajaban. También parecía divertirse, algo que, recordando el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos, seguía sin entender. Este pensamiento me trajo algo de nuevo a la mente.

Volví a mirar hacia la pista de baile, pero el cabello rubio que siempre atrapaba mi mirada y que usaba como referencia ya no estaba allí. Me alarmé levemente y mi cuerpo se tensó. Un segundo después, una nueva y conocida presencia a mi lado hizo que me… relajara.

\- ¿Por qué Robin-chan y tú estabais tan juntos?

Por desgracia para ese cocinerucho, era capaz de leer la rabia tras su cara de póker. Hizo una seña al camarero.

\- Me contaba lo que había descubierto.

\- Ya, pero, ¿necesitabas acercarte tanto a ella?

\- ¿Algún problema?

Su gesto formó una mueca, y yo contuve una sonrisa.

\- Pues sí, no me parece bien que un cabeza de melón como tú se acerque tanto a una preciosa flor como ella.

\- Fue ella la que me agarró.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – consiguió moderar su tono. Recogió la bebida que el camarero le sirvió, y de su irritación casi vierte todo el contenido de la misma en su garganta. Esperó a que volviéramos a estar solos. - ¡Tu objetivo es limitarte a mirar! Así que quédate quietecito.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a sentirme molesto.

\- Y el tuyo es averiguar cosas. ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – sostuve su indiferente mirada unos segundos. Empezaba a descontrolar mis emociones.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – el cejillas mantuvo el silencio, y yo endurecí mi expresión con muescas de cabreo. – No me jodas, has bailado ya con todas las malditas mujeres de esta sala, algo han tenido que decirte.

\- No voy a hablar contigo lo que todas estas hermosas señoritas me han confesado.

\- Vete a la mierda – mascullé entre dientes, terminando mi copa y alejándome de ese idiota.

Aprecié de reojo cómo había alguna zona privada libre todavía, así que me dirigí con firmeza hacia una de ellas. Nami y Robin parecían seguir coqueteando con los hombres, y en esa estúpida fiesta dudaba mucho que alguien se atreviera a hacerles algo, así que me concedí la libertad de dejar mi labor de vigilancia durante el tiempo que necesitara para calmarme.

Desde luego, lo primero que debía reflexionar eran los motivos por los que, de repente, me encontraba tan alterado.

Las zonas privadas eran un conjunto de semicírculos excavados en la pared, forrados con asientos y una cortina que dotaba a ese pequeño espacio de cierta intimidad. Entré en uno y corrí la cortina con fuerza. Sobre la mesa del centro encontré una botella que todavía contenía más de la mitad del líquido. Iba a durar poco. La agarré y me dejé caer sobre el banco acolchado. Aflojé mi corbata. Murmuré entre dientes varias maldiciones antes de que el rubio se asomara. Bebí un largo trago.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, marimo estúpido?

No respondí. Mi mirada le exigía desaparecer de allí, algo que, obviamente, no hizo. Entró y se quedó de pie frente a mí. Tuve la sensación de que me examinaba con sus ojos.

\- Es inusual verte vestido de esta forma, y me asquea reconocer que te sienta bien.

Desvié la vista, ignorándole a propósito con descaro. Parece que eso le molestó bastante.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ahora? – como si una neurona se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, su expresión cambió por completo y, sin darme tiempo a responder, continuó con una sonrisilla prepotente. - ¿Estás celoso?

Resoplé con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás celoso.

\- ¿Y tú borracho? ¿Se puede saber qué mierdas dices?

Avanzó un paso hacia mí. Le miré con dureza, pero no se achantó.

\- Has sido muy obvio toda la noche, no me has quitado los ojos de encima. Estás celoso.

Sentía que no iba a dejar de repetir eso constantemente, y me empezaba a enfurecer.

\- Mi misión era mirar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero me has mirado más a mí que a Nami-san o Robin-chan.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

\- Me he dado cuenta.

\- Lo dudo. Estabas muy ocupado.

\- ¿Ves? Estás celoso.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar celoso de ti?

Sanji sonrió de forma provocadora, y me di cuenta de que, dijera lo que dijera a continuación, ya había perdido. Se quitó la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la lanzó a mi lado.

\- No de mí. De ellas.

Alcé una ceja con burla. Me parecía absurdo responder a tal estúpido comentario, pero por orgullo me forcé a hacerlo.

\- No tengo razones para estar celoso de ellas.

Vi como Sanji vacilaba casi imperceptiblemente durante un instante, pero acabó acercándose a mí, sentándose sobre mis piernas y arrebatándome la botella de la mano, algo que me fastidió bastante. Antes de que pudiera quejarme, me besó firmemente. Apenas pude jugar dentro de su boca cuando terminó bruscamente este contacto. Se relamió, y yo le imité. Bebió un trago de la botella, y yo observé muy atentamente cómo el licor bajaba por su garganta.

\- Es deprimente saber que estás en lo cierto – concluyó, fingiendo desánimo.

Sonreí con burla y me apresuré a besarle de nuevo, colocando mi mano sobre su nuca para forzarle. Su boca todavía tenía el fresco sabor de esa buena bebida. Igual que hizo él anteriormente, terminé el beso repentinamente, aunque permití que durase más que el anterior.

\- ¿Eso significa que tú estabas celoso de Robin?

Hizo una mueca. Me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Estaba celoso de ti. ¡Ni Robin-chan ni Nami-san han bailado conmigo todavía!

Torcí el gesto. Agarrando su mano, incliné la botella que aún sostenía sobre mis labios y bebí largamente de ella, tanto como pude antes de que me forzara a parar.

\- Lo único que has hecho esta noche es beber, ya vale.

\- Apenas he bebido. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo sirven las copas? Ni siquiera puedo mojar mis labios con lo que hay en ellas.

Soltó una suave carcajada y, como si le hubiera incitado, lamió mis labios. Sostuve su desafiante mirada con toda la entereza que pude simular. Separé mis labios e introdujo su lengua. Esta vez, él también empujó mi nuca para profundizar ese beso todo lo posible, provocando que un segundo más tarde, varios hilos de saliva se derramaran de nuestras bocas.

Empecé a excitarme. Tiré con suavidad, pero también con determinación, de su pelo hacia atrás. Pareció molestarse, pero era más que obvio que su situación era similar (o peor) a la mía. Sonreí y posé mis dientes en su cuello, muy tentado a enseñarles a todas esas mujerzuelas de quién era ese rubio.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

No tenía que decírmelo. Parpadeé ampliamente y me calmé. En vez de morder o succionar, besé su piel no solo donde mi boca había caído, sino también en algún que otro lugar más. Sanji bebió de nuevo de la botella, esperando pacientemente a que terminara mi absurdo juego de " _quiero, pero no puedo_ ". Suspiré sobre su piel; sentí como se reía a pesar de que apenas emitió sonido alguno. Alcé mi rostro y le miré. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Tampoco tengo motivos para estar celoso de Robin-chan, ¿no te parece?

Resoplé con sarcasmo. Una triste y absoluta verdad.

El cocinero se levantó, recogió su chaqueta, se vistió, se aseguró de que su ropa estaba impolutamente colocada sobre su cuerpo y se giró. Yo me limitaba a observarle, implorando que se fuera de una vez antes de que fuese demasiado tarde; el deseo de mi sangre ya no iba a poder ser aplacado esa noche. Antes de atravesar la cortina, se dio cuenta (y yo también) de que todavía llevaba la botella consigo. Se giró y me la lanzó. Tuve que moverme rápidamente para que ni una gota del poco pero maravilloso líquido que aún contenía se derramara. Le dirigí una mirada asesina que correspondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Si me disculpas – teatralmente, hizo una media reverencia antes de continuar, - debo volver al trabajo.

\- Lárgate de una vez.

Como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, atravesó la cortina, dejándome solo y con una sensación de abandono en ese ahora pequeño cubículo. Suspiré ampliamente y acabé la botella, aunque ese idiota apenas me había dejado un trago en ella. Gruñendo entre murmullos irreconocibles, alcé la cabeza al techo y cerré los ojos.

Conté hasta diez.

Inspiré profundamente y me levanté con decisión. Esa noche tocaba trabajar, no podía permitirme más distracciones, por muy aburrido que se me antojara ese lugar.

Abandoné el cubículo. Nami y Robin todavía no se habían movido de su sillón, y el maldito cejas de sushi ya tenía una nueva mujer entre sus brazos con la que dar vueltas como el idiota que era sobre la pista.

Me dirigió una incitadora mirada, jugando conmigo. Recorrí mis labios con mi lengua, sintiendo todavía su sabor en ellos.

La próxima noche que tuviéramos libre, le recordaría las consecuencias de jugar conmigo.


End file.
